A Quiet Weekend
by tabbiecat
Summary: Sirius is minding his own buisness at Order Headquarters when Dumbledore sees fit to interrupt with a little package.
1. Chapter 1

"Sirius! My boy, I'm afraid I must ask something of you. It's very important."

"I'm ready. What do you need me to do? Is it this thing that you sent Mad-eye and my little cousin off on last week?"

A pause. "No." A long silence.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. It looked like Dumbledore was trying to find a way to phrase something special. Which could only mean one thing. He wouldn't like it.

"There was an unfortunate accident today."

"Uh-huh. And?" He waited. Sighed and shifted slightly onto the other knee. Honestly - getting information out of Dumbledore could be like trying to get water from a stone. Suddenly he was gripped with panic. "It's not Harry is it Albus? Can I come through? Where is he - the hospital wing?"

This, at least had the effect of loosening the older man's tongue. "No! No Sirius, do not concern yourself - I am sorry to have caused you worry in that regard. No, Harry is fine - winning a quidditch trial match as we speak I believe." Sirius exhaled, and leaned back from the fire once more, waiting for his heart to stop trying to beat its way out of his chest. Really - sometimes he felt the marauders should re-surface at the Order Headquarters one evening when Dumbledore was holding a meeting. Of course, his mature - he smirked - reasoning now would not allow such a trifling disruption of such serious matters. Though, he reflected - watching as, *once again* Dumbledore seemed to hesitate - there was nothing against teaching those delicate minds of the next generation how to better themselves...

"So, what is it Dumbledore? You obviously think I won't like it."

"Ah, well, my dear boy - it is not a difficult task. Something very important. But not unpleasant. I know you thoroughly enjoyed the experience last time."

Now Sirius was getting slightly edgy again - what experience had he thoroughly enjoyed last time the war was raging? He racked his brain. Unfortunately the only things he could remember generally involved James. Or Remus. And they probably weren't what Dumbledore would call important to the order. Or the war. Though the exploding glitter superglue balls had been useful when they'd been in that alley with Lucius and Bella that one time.

"-and I want you to look after him." Dumbledore finished. And waited, peering expectantly at Sirius through the flames. He looked slightly apprehensive.

Taking care of a guest? Sirius didn't see the problem. There were more than enough rooms. And Molly came round to cook every time there was an order meeting anyway. He was sure any guest Dumbledore thought necessary for the Order could take care of themselves in the meantime if they were boring and, if not, well, it would certainly be fun to have someone else around to talk to besides Buckbeak - who was growing quite fat and crabby, and Mrs. Black - whom he avoided like the plague. Oh, and Kreacher.

"Sure, no problem. Just send him through." Sirius shrugged nonchalantly, "I'll go look out a room for him." He certainly wasn't going to bother explaining to Dumbledore that he'd just drifted off and had missed most of what he'd said. And if Dumbledore thought he had a problem with people sharing Grimmauld Place, then, at least he could hope to be able to stave off future inhabitants being forced upon him if he hated their guts. Or their hair. He reflected. He felt a slight twinge of unease as he saw the immense surprise and relief on the elder man's face. But then Dumbledore had thanked him profusely, turned to speak to someone else in the room and then said that he would bring him round in half an hour before vanishing back into his office.

Sirius shrugged off the feeling and rose, his joints clicking back into place after being subject to the cold of the stone floor and went upstairs to make sure a room was ready.

He was almost finished when he heard the sounds of someone arriving in the kitchen below. He unhurriedly finished making the bed before turning to go downstairs to greet Dumbledore and his new guest. The sounds emanating from behind the closed door however sounded more like fussing and less like Dumbledore than he wanted to hear. Wondering just what state his guest was in he opened the door to be greeted by the sight of - not Dumbledore - but Madame Pomphrey! She was taking items out of a bag and enlarging them before putting them on the table. Piles of clothes, towels, more towels, thin towels, soap, several potion bottles. He stood amazed.

"Poppy! What's wrong with this man? Wouldn't he be better off in St. Mungo's or with you if he's injured?"

"Man? Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" At this Madame Pomphrey threw up her hands and harrumphed loudly. "Really! That man! He told me you were happy with the arrangement. I told him I wouldn't let you take him if you weren't. Honestly - what nonsense! This really is no place for a baby. I told him that, but he assured me you would be fine. He really ought to realise that looking after Harry with Lily to help just doesn't compare to this."

"Doesn't compare to what Poppy?" Sirius asked nervously, stepping towards the matron holding his hands out beseechingly. "My guest's a baby?"

"Don't look at me like that Poppy. I drifted off while Dumbledore was talking to me. I'll be happy to take care of it, just let me know what I'm dealing with here. And Dumbledore's right - I'm fine with babies - Harry was no problem."

The matron sighed, her hands on her hips. "Fine. Sirius, he's currently asleep - a potion," she stalled him by holding up a hand, "and I don't want him woken up unnecessarily! Understood? So no shouting."

"I wouldn't shout." Sirius protested. "Ok, ok." He conceded hastily at the look which passed across her face. He gestured for her to continue.

"Earlier today there was an accident with a mixed polyjuice potion one of the seventh years had made and a charm her friend was trying out. Somehow the two silly girls managed to spill the entire contents of the flask over themselves."

"So it's a girl? Where's the other one?"

"No Sirius." she snapped, "It's not a girl. They were sent to their parents' homes for a few days until they recover. But Severus was right next to them when it happened," the colour drained from Sirius' face, "we think he must have been attempting to stop them. Anyway, he's been deaged too." Sirius' face was now flushing red. "Dumbledore wants you to look after him here for the next few days until the polyjuice wears off. It's not safe to keep him at school - Malfoy's already tried to kidnap him from the infirmary once, and none of us have the time to spare which a baby infant requires." She watched shrewdly as the man she'd once known as a boy, tried to regain control of his temper. If he did, she would leave Severus with him she decided. If not, well, Dumbledore would just have to come up with another plan.

Sirius swallowed. Clenched and unclenched his fists then turned abruptly and left. A loud crash sounded from the corridor. Madame Pomphrey smiled slightly, deciding that it would be unfair to point out that if he'd only paid attention he wouldn't be stuck like this. She also quickly made her own escape.

A few moments later the door to the silent kitchen swung inwards with only a slight moan. It looked as it had before, minus one matron. Piles of baby clothes, Sirius could see that now, and other paraphernalia littered the table, the chairs and even the floor where a small cot was standing. And inside it... He crossed slowly over, almost tiptoeing and peered carefully over the top. A tiny baby was lying on its back, its hands curled into fists, the arms stretched above its head. It slept peacefully, a small amount of silky black hair adorning its head.

Sirius looked doubtfully around at the rest of the kitchen. Impulsively he drew his wand and vanished everything baby-related upstairs to the room he'd prepared. The only thing left was the cot. With Snape. He growled and stalked over to the counters where he angrily began making dinner. Blast Dumbledore!


	2. Chapter 2

The potion Poppy had given Snape must have been a good one, Sirius decided later as he washed up his dinner plate and fork. The baby hadn't stirred while he'd cooked then eaten his dinner. Or when he'd fetched a book and a glass of Odgen's best and read next to the fire, laughing out loud on more than one occasion. It was now almost ten o'clock and he knew, that should he want to go to bed soon, Snape would need to wake up to feed or he would be having his own sleep broken by midnight.

He stalled for time, slowly drying the plate by hand, rather than use magic. Finally though he could avoid it no longer. He went to the cot and bending down, gently lifted the small boy out and raised him to his shoulder. He vanished the cot upstairs and then tried jiggling the baby a bit. Snape yawned and cracked his eyes open, looking round him in confusion. When he realised who was holding him he froze and let out a gurgling cry.

"Hi there. Decided to wake up have you? It's about time - you've slept most of the afternoon away. You think Madame Pomphrey put in any milk bottles for us?" The baby stared back at him silently now, one thumb creeping into his mouth. His black eyes were wide and round and Sirius looked away, irritated. He made his way upstairs and performed a summoning charm. Two plastic bottles and several packets of dry milk powder flew through the air towards him, hitting him in the side of the face. He grunted and glared at the baby when it giggled slightly. It immediately quailed and then its eyes filled with tears. Scowling he bent down and picked up a bottle and a packet and then went back downstairs with Snape to the kitchen.

Transfiguring a chair into a high-chair Sirius placed Snape in it before making the milk. Snape watched him, eyelashes still wet with unshed tears. He bit his lip. He would refuse to let them fall. He watched as Sirius read the instructions and warmed the milk. He remembered the accident - or rather the bit just before it as he'd strode towards the two girls. And then after it, waking up in the infirmary - Dumbledore and Pomphrey looming huge over him. And then the, well, he hastily averted his thoughts. He didn't want to remember that, thank you very much!

Sirius poured the milk into the bottle and raised an eyebrow when it started to sign a lullaby at him. Clearly magic had progressed since Harry's day - back then Lily had had to sing. Or he and James had caused Harry to start crying. He grinned ruefully at the memory. And put the bottle on Snape's high-chair. The boy pouted and didn't take it. Sirius sighed and reluctantly plucked the baby out of the chair, settling him in his arm and grabbing the bottle with the other. The baby looked fully surprised and Sirius stole the moment to stick the teat in its mouth. Snape began to splutter and cough. Quick as a flash Sirius tipped him over his arm and patted his back firmly. Snape drooled slightly - milky white fluid - onto Sirius' arm. The man wrinkled his nose in disgust. "For goodness sake - what did I do to deserve this?" Snape flushed uncomfortably and tried to begin to rub the stickiness off his captor with his face but was interrupted by being flipped upwards and the disgusted face of Sirius appeared. He cringed, wanting to sink into the floor. When he saw the bottle hesitating above his face again he obediently opened his mouth - he might not want to be fed like a baby - but he definitely didn't want to create another scene like that again!

Sirius, as quietly as possible, shifted the sleeping Snape to his shoulder and stood, slightly awkwardly to carry him upstairs. He had only drunk about half the bottle before he fell asleep again and Sirius wasn't going to wake him up. As he tucked him in he brushed a stray curl off the baby's forehead and remembered a night when James and Lily had gone out for dinner and left him to babysit. Harry had been smaller than Snape was - only 6 months old and had been wearing a green baby-gro with small silver deer prancing over it which Lily had made. He smiled fondly at the memory, before remembering just who was in the cot in front of him. He scowled, thinking of Dumbledore no doubt ensconced happily in his own rooms at Hogwarts. And him, stuck here, with Snivellus! He flicked off the light and went to his own bed.

Sirius shot upright, breathing hard. A loud wail split the night and he grabbed his wand, vaulting out of bed. Then he remembered Snape and shot towards the door skidding round the corner on the landing as his pyjamas slid under his feet. Merlin's beard! What a noise! Surely Harry had never been like this? If he had he was NEVER having children. And Snape had better have a really good reason...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks so much for all your helpful reviews. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this but you guys gave me something to think about and work was too busy to let me do it quickly! :) Someone said that the changing POV was confusing. I like it, so I've not changed the story I've written but I have separated each characters POV with an *. Hope this makes it clearer everyone!

* * *

><p>The baby lay, face contorted, screaming at the top of its lungs in the cot. "Sshhh! Sshhh... It's alright, be quiet now. I'm here. You're safe. It's just a nightmare." Sirius scooped Snape up, patting his back, and quickly fingered his wand to cast a muffiliato bubble around his head. "Ssshhh. Sssh." He jiggled Snape up and down as he began to pace the room. Suddenly the screams stopped and Snape hiccupped before starting to cry again, much quieter now. Sirius realised the tiny hands were clenching and unclenching over his shoulder. He gently turned Snape so he could see his face. It was a picture of tragedy.<p>

Large black eyes, glossy with tears stared up at him out of a red face, streaked with tears and snot. The baby's lip trembled and Sirius got the distinct impression Snape was trying not to cry. He frowned. Then he sighed and wiped the sweaty hair away from Snape's forehead. "It's alright." He repeated inanely. "I'm here now. No more bad-guys." He noticed a distinctly warm sensation under his hand. And a smell. He wrinkled his nose, never one for tact. "Let's get you changed first shall we?"

Snape cringed and tried to freeze his entire body and sink into the table below him. Never had he been so embarrassed in all his life. How could he possibly survive this? Go back to teaching? Unnoticed, more tears slipped out of his eyes and trailed miserably into his hair. After what seemed like an eternity Sirius was picking him back up again. And reached up to wipe his face. Too exhausted to care he whined and sank his cheek onto his archenemies shoulder.

"Come on, you can sleep with me for a bit. Just for a bit though."

Sirius carried Snape through to his bedroom and carefully climbed back onto the bed. He turned and laid Snape down next to him, pushing pillows round the baby so that it wouldn't fall off, or roll and suffocate under the covers. Snape blinked up at Sirius sleepily, eyes sticky. Why was he here? Uncomfortable he tried sneering at his new bed partner. Did he really think, he, Snape needed his hand held to fall asleep again? He might look like he was a baby but he could still think like a 35 year old! And he knew the Order Headquarters was safe. And if it wasn't, he wouldn't be any safer with Sirius than next door. Sirius flicked his wand and extinguished the lights. Snape's nightmare returned instantly and he could see Lucius appearing through the door - wasn't that a creak of a footstep on the stairs? He let out an involuntary wail and a huge arm came and pulled him and the pillows closer to Sirius. He bit his lip, trying not to sigh in relief as his eyes slid shut in sleep.

The next morning dawned and Snape woke, instinctively more wide awake than he'd been since, well, probably since he started at Hogwarts! He realised Sirius' arm was still lying across him and flushed - had he really made all that fuss last night? It seemed so ridiculous in the light of day. He almost wept at the next thought which entered his mind - Sirius jeering at him when this was all over. Unbidden, the film inside his mind swept onto fast forward. Every order meeting, every battle, even within the walls of Hogwarts Sirius was there, taunting him, people were laughing. His Slytherin's knew!

Sirius grunted, pulled out of a dream where he was running along a beach in dog form with Remus, jumping to catch the waves. To a reality where a small and smelly baby was weeping under his arm. He sighed - why did Snape have to be so upset all the time. The memory of the previous night when Snape had laughed at him getting hit in the face protested this fact. And he squirmed thinking that he had been rather unfair to immediately quell the baby. The kid was probably scared of him now. Though not as scared as he'd been last night. He frowned, propping himself up on one elbow.

"It's alright. What's wrong Snape? Do you need your nappy changed again?" This only caused the infant to howl louder. Maybe he could call him something else. "Severus, Severus." He put his hand on the little chest, patting it gently, trying to get the babies attention and calm him down. "Calm down now, it's ok. We'll sort whatever the problem is Severus. It's alright, stop crying now. You're going brick red."

Snape abruptly hiccupped. He gazed up at Sirius with wide eyes. And hiccupped again. Sirius chuckled and Snape pouted. Only a shadow of his former glare. Sirius tried tickling his tummy and then his feet and was rewarded with a tiny upcurve of Snape's lips before the baby crossly swiped a hand downwards and stuck his thumb in his mouth scowling. Sirius sighed and heaved himself out of bed. A bath and a change of clothes were definitely first on his list of things to do. Maybe Sn-, no Severus, he reminded himself, would cheer up after that.

One looong bath later and Snape was dressed in a clean nappy and a blue baby-gro. Sirius was still dressed in his pyjama bottoms and had added to it about half the bath bubbles and probably a quarter of the water in the little tub. He put Snape on the floor of his room and went back into the bathroom leaving the door slightly ajar to get dressed himself.

Soon Snape was once again being faced with the teat of a bottle. But as well, a small spoon and a bowl of yummy-smelling mush. He grabbed for the spoon. If he was going to have to eat, albeit nice, baby food, then he could at least feed himself. "No." Sirius held the spoon out of reach.

"Ah!" Snape screamed.

"No." Sirius said, more firmly, surprised at the verocity of the baby.

"Ah! Ah, ah ah ah ah!" screamed Snape.

"I will feed you. Otherwise it will go everywhere."

"Ahhhhh!" Screamed Snape, tears welling up. He felt so frustrated. He could feed himself just fine. He hated being here. Why couldn't Dumbledore have left him in the care of a house elf at Hogwarts? Or taken him in himself. He knew the old man couldn't have that much needing to be done this weekend.

He felt sad then - nobody wanted him, so he'd been dumped on Sirius - who hated him. And he couldn't even tell him he could feed himself.

He felt his nappy growing wet and then his face and decided to keep quiet about the former. He didn't want Sirius to have to change him again so soon. The man had only a limited patience he knew. He didn't want to stretch it.

Sirius paused, taking in the distraught little boy in front of him. Did it really mean that much to Snape that he got to try to shove warm mush in his own mouth? It could only mean an extra bath he decided - and some cleaning spells. He gave the spoon to Snape. "Here. You try then. But if you need help, I can take over." He gently wiped Snape's cheeks with his thumbs then ruffled the small amount of hair on the baby's head. It would be worth it, he decided.

Half an hour later Snape was covered from head to foot in mush, had eaten maybe 3 spoonfuls worth, had thrown it over the high-chair, the table, the floor and even once managed to lob a spoonful over his shoulder onto the rug near the fireplace. His left ear was full of mush and his hair was stuck up in a small horn where he'd put a spoon of mush then helpfully tried to remove it and it had hardened.

He drank half the milk, exhausted. Then he looked to where Sirius sat, a chair between them, having finished his breakfast and currently eyeing Snape with a look he couldn't quite fathom. "Ah." He held out his arms. Then flushed and went to draw them back, before changing his mind and forcing himself to hold them straight out in front of him, waiting for refusal. To his surprise Sirius stood up. And picked him up, cuddling him close!

"How about a second bath then?"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you so much to everyone who has patiently waited for me! I am incredibly grateful. I have now finally finished my final uni exams and so will be updating this story extremely frequently over the next few weeks for you all. I promise. Also, this chapter contains someone excessivelyperky requested. I've loved it when people have suggested things they want to see, or that I should change. If you think of something let me know and I'll try to fit it in. :) Thanks again, Tabbiecat.x

* * *

><p>Sirius had taken him up to the attics and dumped him, somewhat unceremoniously, on an old and considerably dusty rug. Then he disappeared through a door into another room, reappearing with a black bin bag. He was frowning slightly distractedly, and forced a smile when he caught sight of Snape on the floor. "Just going to feed Buckbeak." He shook the bag in Snape's general direction and the baby wrinkled his nose in disgust. A smirk appeared on Black's face for a moment before he shook his head again as though trying to shake off some dust, and left through another door, looking slightly contrite.<p>

Snape lay and gazed up at the ceiling, watching the dust dance down through the sunbeams. Then he sneezed loudly. An answering sneeze startled him and he quickly crawled over onto his front. Pushing himself upwards, he peered around, his mouth open in a beautiful surprised 'O'. His heart beat slightly quicker in his little chest. What did Black have hidden away up here? He had had enough experience of dark and old pure-blood mansions to know that even a fully-grown and competent wizard could outstay his welcome only too quickly. Especially Malfoy's.

He was about to shout for Black - not because he was scared of course, more for interest - when the suitcase in the corner moved. He jumped and threw up down his chin. When it moved again small red sparks shot out of Snape's palms and the suitcase simultaneously fell over, raising a large cloud of dust and emitting a loud squawk.

In the room with Buckbeak Sirius jerked his head round at the noise, then quickly dumped the rest of the bag in front of the hippogriff and sprang towards the door opening it to see a terrified looking baby lying on his front in the middle of the attic staring wide eyed at something he couldn't see. He quickly moved forward to scoop Snape up, holding his wand ready in his hand. His lip curled in disgust - it was only Kreacher.

"Dirty half-blood filth in my mistress's house. Dirty traitors touching my beautiful mistress's things." Kreacher spat glaring between Severus (openly) and Sirius (by means of a point just over his shoulder - being his actual master).

"Shut up."

Kreacher shut up, continuing to mouth spiteful and bitter remarks instead. "What were you doing to him?"

Kreacher smirked. "Tell me you ungrateful little wretch!" Sirius snarled, reaching down to grab the house elf by his pillowcase. Snape screamed in fright as he was suddenly lowered. He gripped Sirius' shirt front, feeling terribly unsafe. He hid his face in Sirius' arm anxious by the man's anger.

Thankfully Sirius seemed to realise this, because he stood up, releasing the elf. "Tell me at once, Kreacher."

Kreacher glinted upwards at the pair. "Wasn't doing nothing. Only telling the little half-blood traitor that he'll get what's coming to him."

Sirius snarled, automatically tightening his grip around the small, quivering baby in his arms. "He won't get anything your perverted mind can think of. Get out of my sight. And never speak to him again."

After Kreacher had shuffled sullenly past the pair, muttering under his breath, Sirius bent his head to look at Snape. He sighed and held the small boy out at arm's length, so his face was level with his own. "You're safe here, Severus. No bad guys are going to get you while you're staying with me. Alright?"

After Severus seemed to nod, he tucked him back under his arm and went to the door of Buckbeak's room. Snape tensed under his hold. "It's alright, he won't hurt you." Sirius murmured. He knocked on the door then softly opened it. Buckbeak, just finishing off the pile of dead rats looked up at them. He blinked and then slowly bowed his head and returned to his food. Sirius entered and vanished the old bag with his wand. Then he took Snape closer to the hippogriff. Snape tensed again, pressing himself against Sirius. Gently Sirius placed a hand on Buckbeak's neck and ran it down the scales. "See?" he asked. He wrapped his hand round one of Snape's own and slowly extended it towards the hippogriff. When he actually touched the hippogriff Snape's face was a picture. Streaked with grime, tears and snot it lit up in wonder at the experience. Then suddenly a laugh bubbled out and Buckbeak looked up and round. Instantly Snape was pressed back against Sirius. And Sirius carefully repeated the movements all over again. They stood for a while with the great creature. Then, wrinkling his nose slightly Sirius turned and left, taking Snape with him downstairs to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day Snape woke up, snuggled against Sirius on the sofa in the room he remembered seeing the Weasley's and Potter de-doxyfying last summer. He yawned and looked up and saw that Sirius was asleep too, a considerably adult book - Snape tried to raise his eyebrow at the title - falling out of his hand onto the chair arm.

He must have fallen asleep while Sirius was reading to him. Something about a magical dragon and a magical lion. The parallels in the book weren't lost on Snape who had grown grumpier and grumpier as Sirius read, till they'd been getting near the end when the story began to take a bizarre twist. Then Sirius had stopped reading and said that '_that was enough for now and he must be tired'_. Snape had scowled at that and protested that he wasn't and had demanded Sirius continue. It had taken quite a bit of persistence to make him do so too. Snape bit his lip and then stuck his thumb in his mouth, wriggling closer to Sirius in embarrassment when it occurred to him he had probably been being teased and that he had responded just as Sirius had wanted him too. Over a baby's book! But Sirius had finished it.

Then Snape had been fed - he had not been allowed to do it himself this time - in the lounge. Sirius had explained the mess would not be so easy to clear away if he should happen to miss his mouth. He had to admit he felt more full than this morning. Grudgingly he had conceded the point to Sirius that, 35 though he may be, he was confined in a body of an infant. Then he had made Sirius read him the story again. And again. The dragon changed colours as you went through the book and he wanted to check which colour it was against the mountain.

Only he had fallen asleep before he'd found out. Frowning, he looked around for the book. Would Sirius read it to him again he wondered? He glanced hopefully upwards and blinked when he saw Sirius looking down at him, smiling slightly. He scowled - what was so amusing to Black? He wouldn't be laughed at! He struggled to sit upright and leant towards the book. "Ah!" He almost fell sideways off the sofa but two hands caught him round his middle. "Ahhh!" he grumbled, wriggling to get free.

"Well, well Severus - enjoying yourself I see."

"Ah!"

"Albus!"

"Hello Sirius, I just let myself in downstairs, there was no one there and I didn't want to risk waking the little one in case he'd fallen asleep and you were managing to get some rest." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Sirius scowled. Considering that if that_ had_ been the case he would have been resting, he didn't see why Dumbledore should have continued to let himself in through the downstairs floo. It seemed futile to point this out however. To a guest.

"We'd just been napping on the sofa - only woke up a few minutes ago." He said, pulling Snape back onto his lap. The little boy's face had fallen and he turned his cheek to rest against the fabric of Sirius' jumper (courtesy of Molly Weasley), sticking his thumb in his mouth again. "What are you doing here?" He tried not to sound too rude.

"Oh, just wondering how young Severus was doing." He tactfully didn't add that Madame Pomphrey had been scolding him profusely all last night about his decision to place his youngest professor with said professor's worst enemy, and McGonagall had taken up the tirade this morning in his office. Or that he found Severus, though currently completely useless as a potions maker, spy and head of Slytherin: completely adorable. He eyed the said adorable baby shrewdly now. Severus did not look happy to him, but the way he was curling his fingers into Sirius' jumper spoke volumes. He felt his mouth twitch - and quickly searched for a new topic, before he should betray himself. Really, he wondered if Severus had retained his adult memories, he had had an owl from Mary's parents to suggest she was fully cognitive as a 17 year old inside a 1 year old body. He supposed it was mean to leave him here if so, but if it should end the feud... Besides Severus looked too cute. "Ah - have you been reading to him Sirius?"

A growl. "Yes."

A smile. "I remember when Minerva's children were small. They do seem to pick one book they like, don't they?"

A rueful chuckle then. "We only read it two and a half times. Then he fell asleep." Sirius dragged a hand down his face.

"How about I read it to him?"

"Sure!" Sirius made to hand the baby over to Dumbledore, only to have Severus turn around, pressing his face into his neck. "What?" Sirius muttered, "Here." He passed Snape across to Dumbledore, who took him and tried to position him on his lap.

"Be back in a minute." Sirius muttered, standing and leaving for the toilet.

Dumbledore looked down at the book. 'Dirty dragon and the Laughing Lion' he read. Well, it was a children's book he supposed. He opened the book, "Dirty dragon lived in a dungeon, it was dirty too. In the daytime he would fly outside- " he paused, "What's the matter Severus? Are you alright?" He felt the baby's forehead. Severus let out a thin wail. "Are you hungry?" He cautiously probed the nether regions. He realised he had no clue if the nappy needed changing. "Sshh now, my dear boy. Tell Albus what it is you want."

Had he been anywhere else, Snape would have found this hilarious and begun to make the most of the opportunity. Instead he felt cold and miserable, Dumbledore hadn't wanted him this weekend, even though he _did_ apparently have enough free time to pop over to see _Sirius Black_. And he'd _deliberately_ tried _not_ to see Severus! He'd hoped he was asleep. He didn't want him. Nobody wanted him. And he wanted - "Ius!" he whispered pitifully.

"What? I'm so sorry Severus, I didn't catch that. Could you please tell me again?"

"I-US!"

"What?"

"I-US!" Snape wailed, arching his back, just as Sirius walked back into the room. "I-US!" he roared, holding his arms out, his face red and slimy with tears.

Sirius looked alarmed, but quickly scooped the baby up. After his inital shock, with Snape clinging round his neck and sobbing into his shoulder, he wasn't sure who was more embarrased - him or Dumbledore. "I'll just change him quickly." He managed, before turning and striding with the wailing potion's master out of the room.

Dumbledore sat on the sofa feeling slightly flattened. Could it be he had been wrong? Severus did not, in fact, retain any memories of his 35 year old self? And why was Severus so averse to him holding him? He used to _hate_ Sirius and he'd only spent twentyfour hours with him!

He listened to the muffled sounds coming from upstairs then stood and awkwardly paced the room. After a while Sirius reappeared, a tired looking Snape resting on his shoulder and a bottle and a packet in his other hand. "Don't know what made him so wound up. Probably he's tired. I'm going to feed him now, want to come downstairs?"

Dutifully Dumbledore followed the younger man down the stairs to the kitchen. He flicked his wand, causing the fire to flare slightly higher. Sirius made the milk one - handed, Severus watching with the sleepiness that prevents one from doing anything else.

A few minutes later found the two men sat at one end of the long table, Sirius propping Snape up as he fed him from the bottle. "How's everything going at school?"

"Quite good. The Weasley twins have been a bit quieter this term. Makes it a bit boring really. Harry's doing well though, he's starting to make quite good friends with Xenophilus Lovegood's child."

"Lovegood? Isn't he a bit dippy?"

"Aren't we all?"

Sirius wasn't going to argue with that - how could he when he was looking at the one person he thought held the strongest evidence for the statement! Still...

"Dippy as in the 'totally-hallucinogenic-kind-of-way'."

"Oh, I don't think they're all that fabulous as ideas go. I once saw some purple himpydunks myself."

Wondering if that had been during the '60's Sirius only grunted in reply.

"Minerva keeps trying to convince herself to start animagus training earlier..." Dumbledore smiled as Sirius glanced sharply up at him. "She's desperate to know if Harry will assume a form, now she knows about Prongs."

Sirius grinned. "You know what they say; curiosity killed the cat."

"Indeed. I don't believe she will ever let that side of herself win. Too much self-control." He sighed softly, "It's as well I suppose, we wouldn't want students running round the halls with half a giraffe attached."

Sirius laughed. "Bet the Weasley twins could come up with something like that now. I should suggest it to them. A reversible product of course." He added hastily at Dumbledore's look.

Dumbledore's own lips quirked then as he heard Sirius mumble, "Maybe a ferret," to Snape as he bent once more over the baby, checking the milk. He supposed it was inevitable that Harry's Godfather should both know about and cherish the incident which had occurred last year. It _had_ been rather funny. Unfortunately he'd been laughing too much to leave his tower and prevent Moody, no Crouch, from continuing. It was lucky that Minerva had been passing.

Snape's eyelids were starting to slide shut, milk seeping quietly down his chin. Sirius put the bottle on the table and wiped the baby's mouth.

"Sirius," Dumbledore hesitated and the eldest Black looked up at him, his gaze sharpening as he saw the slight confusion present there.

"Yes? Why did you come by Albus?" he asked sharply, his arm tightening slightly round the now sleeping baby in his lap. Snape's response was to curl his tiny fist into Sirius' jumper and snuggle closer against him.

"There is a possibility, mind we don't know for sure - that the little ones have not lost their ability to think as adults."

A few moments passed. Sirius drank this in and began to look like a man who'd consumed an entire teapot of Dumbledore's tea only to realise the old wizard had an entire office full of the blasted things.

"You mean... Snape... Is still... Snape?" A slight nod. "SNAPE?" Dumbledore made urgent hushing motions, and Sirius practically bit out his tongue. Thankfully Snape only partially woke, before subsiding again with a whimper.

"Possibly, yes, but Sirius - I just don't know. Mary's parents owled me to let me know they thought she was still 17 inside. So I thought... But, well, little Severus' behaviour... I just don't know."

They both peered critically down at the small snoozing bundle in the crook of Sirius' arm.

After a while - a long while - Dumbledore drained the rest of his tea and stood up. "Well Sirius, I must go. Hogwarts calls. And Minerva will never forgive me if I'm late for the governors meeting again."

"Huh." Sirius made a grunting reply, still studying the baby and frowning slightly. If he wasn't, then fine. If he was...

"Be careful with him Sirius." Dumbledore smiled sadly at the pair, "I need my potions professor back in one piece tomorrow night."

"I will be." Sirius whispered quietly into the now empty kitchen, trailing one finger down the baby's cheek.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright everyone, hope you liked it. :) I just need to apologise - I hadn't realised that would automatically block annoymous reviews! So, all fixed now. :) Let me know if there is anything you want to see. Thanks, Tabbiecatx<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday morning dawned bright and clear, the sunlight making the rooms in Grimmauld place a dull pale grey. Snape was once again sleeping next to Sirius, having had another terrifying nightmare in the wee hours of the morning. Sirius himself looked haggard lying against the pillows - he had never been woken so often as in the past couple of days. Truly he did not know how Lily and James had made it through an entire year with Harry! _Never_ would he think a baby was easy again.

About an hour later a thin wail split the silence of the room as Snape woke up with the feeling of a wet nappy and an empty stomach. Sirius groaned, forcing himself to wake up and turn to cover the small baby next to him with an arm. "Ok, Severus, I hear you. Shut up will you? I'll be up in a minute."

Snape turned slightly, sticking his thumb into his mouth. He looked at his worst enemy on the other pillow. Black looked more tired than he had ever seen him. And he had only just woken up. He tried rolling his eyes. It didn't work properly. He pouted, hating his restrictions in the little body. He watched as Black grinned tiredly at him and almost smiled back, except he would never smile at Black. He tried scowling instead, to make his mouth obey his wishes instead of betraying him. Then, with a bounce, Black was sitting up and reaching over to grab him. Snape remembered how wet his nappy felt then and wailed, not wanting to have to suffer the humiliation of getting changed by Black, but also wanting the horrid sensation to end.

Soon they were both downstairs again in the kitchen. To Snape's surprise Black handed him the spoon and put a bowl of baby food in front of him. "Gah!"

"Yes, you can try again Severus." Sirius said dryly, rolling his eyes and turning away to get his own breakfast.

Snape tried to stop looking so surprised and pleased and to scowl instead, as though it was late in coming. But he could feel himself beaming when he looked down at the bowl and cringed inside - since when had he become so pleased at the thought of being allowed to feed himself?

Breakfast - bathtime - and a further nappy change now over, Sirius put Snape down on the floor of the library, intent on searching for a book about defence for Harry which he had thought about sending him the night before.

Snape crawled away, looking for a potions book. He narrowly missed being squashed by one tome which fell off the shelves as he tried to pull himself up against the bookcase. Then a book's spine grabbed his hand and he squealed in undignified horror as he saw his hand disappear up to his wrist in a seamless black velvet mouth. "Snape!" Sirius appeared around the corner of the bookshelf, a book open in one hand and an annoyed and alarmed expression on his face. The next moment he'd dropped the book and was pulling Severus away from the book, which had hissed and spat as his spell had collided with it.

Sirius sagged against the bookshelf, holding Severus against him and gazed upwards, thanking God for letting Severus _not_ be dead. "Severus," he began, holding the quivering child under the armpits so his legs dangled in mid-air, "Do not, _under any circumstances_, try to touch _any_ of the books in this library. They are _not_ safe for little boys." Snape blinked at him, too shocked for once to cry. "Don't ever do that again! Understand?" Snape managed to nod slightly, then whimpered, the corners of his mouth turning down and tears welling up in his eyes. Sirius sighed, feeling exhausted, and pulled Severus back against himself, turning and staggering out of the library picking up the book for Harry on the way out. Never again would he bring small children in here, he decided. His mother must have been mad to allow him and Regulus to play in the room.

Later, lunchtime and Snape was squirming in Sirius' grip as the older man tried to feed him potato and cottage cheese mash. Snape tried to grab the spoon and shift out of Sirius' grip at the same time and ended up with mash in his hair. "Ahh!" he whined. And manly ignored Sirius as the other laughed at him. He made a quick movement and managed to snatch the spoon out of Sirius' grip only to find himself inches from the floor. "Ah! Aaaaahh!" he screamed, kicking with his legs, the spoon just scraping the, probably dirty, tiles. He could feel Sirius moving his ankles to hold him more tightly. Well, that was just fine, he wasn't -"Aaaahhh! Hahaha! Ah! Ah! Iuusss!" he bellowed, giggling as he realised that actually, whatever he was or wasn't at 35 - he definitely was tickly when he was a baby.

"Ius!" he protested and was finally swung back up. Quite unbidden he tried to stand on Sirius' lap and slung his arms as close to Sirius' neck as he could manage. He giggled into his neck, blowing at the thick black hair now tickling his nose. Sirius had frozen slightly in surprise, before squeezing the baby tightly against him. And taking the spoon back.

"Now-" he began, after a few moments, "I think I'll feed you the rest, don't you?"

Reluctantly Snape complied.


	7. Chapter 7

It was six o'clock and Snape was curled up against Sirius on the sofa in the lounge. 'Dirty dragon and the Laughing Lion' lay, now thankfully closed, next to them on the sofa and Snape was sucking sleepily at a bottle of milk. Sirius idly ran his hands through the mop of dark hair resting on his chest. Dumbledore had been wrong; Snape really was only a baby.

"I don't think you'll remember this Snape, so I'm going to tell you." Sirius paused as a small nose was turned up towards him and two large eyes blinked sleepily up at him. He smiled. "It's been fun, these past few days. And, -" he paused, running his tongue over his teeth and looking up at the fireplace.

"When you're older again and have forgotten all about this, I'll still remember. If ever you need a shoulder to cry on after a nightmare, you know where to come." Snape froze, eyes wide. He felt like he was going to cry again. But he didn't know why. Sirius suddenly got very big and then disappeared and he felt lips being pressed against his forehead. He reached up and snagged the man before he could get away, burying his face in his chest and crying.

Finally he fell asleep.

The large and ancient grandfather clock in the hall chimed eight o'clock and Dumbledore stepped through the fireplace downstairs with Madame Pomphrey. Quickly they made their way upstairs towards the living room.

"Albus! Poppy. He's been asleep for the past couple of hours. You want me to wake him up?"

"No, don't do that Sirius. It'll probably be easier if he's not conscious." Madame Pomphrey hurried across the room and crouched down to check the baby asleep on Sirius' chest. Her lips quirked up in a smile, "He looks fine to me. He does make such a sweet baby doesn't he?"

Albus twinkled and Sirius grinned ruefully. "Yeah. Think we should move him? I don't reckon Snape'll be too happy if he wakes up like this."

"Yes, possibly," Madame Pomphrey looked around, slightly flustered. "There's not much time but we mustn't wake him." She raised her wand but at that moment Snape's body began to contort and only a minute later the potions master lay, curled up and wearing only the dregs of a ripped babygro and nappy on Sirius' lap.

"Err.."

Dumbledore quickly changed Snape into a more acceptable outfit, casting a cleansing charm simultaneously. "Thanks, um, how shall we..."

Sirius tentatively tried to move the other man. Snape stirred and snuggled further into the warmth. Dumbledore looked like he was going to explode from trying not to laugh. Madame Pomphrey was standing, not helping at all, with a big smile plastered over her face. Sirius scowled. As soon as Snape really woke up, he would find his name on the next poisoned chalice making its way out of the dungeon. He decided to go for it anyway.

"Snape." No response. Gently he pushed slightly at the man's shoulders. Snape grumped and pushed his nose into Sirius' jumper. "Snape, wake up now."

Snape was sinking deliciously into the warmth below him, not caring about anything for once. No bad dreams. He meant to keep it this way. So Black could just buzz off. He wasn't waking up. Not for anything. But Sirius wouldn't give up and he was becoming aware that there were other people in the room too, and his clothes were colder suddenly. Reflexively his mind suggested peeing to warm himself up, but thankfully he forced himself awake before he gave into the temptation - a wet nappy would not be the best start to the day. And realised that his body felt different. Wetting himself to get warm was definitely not an option. He was still curled up on Sirius. He remembered the last thing Sirius had said to him before he'd fallen asleep and smiled, stretching one arm up to reach the man's neck. And blinked. Sirius was smiling at him but the smile was off - he looked distinctly awkward. And his hand... was big. He froze.

"Hi." said Sirius.

Snape forced himself to turn his head. It was possibly the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Albus and Poppy were both in the room, Poppy at least having the grace to look anxious. Albus, he noted bitterly, was positively oozing glee. He scowled and shoved himself off Black. With quick, angry, movements he straightened his robes shooting glares at his employer, daring him to say anything.

"How long?" He snapped.

"You've been asleep since just after six, Severus." Sirius said tiredly, glancing at the clock hanging above the fireplace. Snape rolled his eyes, hating Black in that minute. Honestly - he didn't care how long he'd been asleep!

"How long-"

"Since you changed back, Severus?" Albus interrupted gently, "Only a few moments." Snape let out a small puff of relieved air. And gritted his teeth. He felt very queer, and decided to cover it up with being especially angry and bitter about everything and to everyone.

"Fine. I'm leaving."

"Severus-"

"Snape-"

"What is it Albus? I have classes to prepare for tomorrow." He didn't notice the other's blue eyes widen slightly at this, or that the twinkle in their depths was momentarily obliterated. Snape completely ignored the other two occupants of the room. Poppy wouldn't mind, and wouldn't expect him to make any comments. And Black he just couldn't speak to. So he didn't. And when Albus didn't reply he swept from the room, robes billowing, down to the one working floo in the house. And left for the dungeons.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all so much for following this story and for your reviews - they have really made my day. :) Just one more chapter left. I have thought about alternate endingsreaging scenes. If anyone wants I'll try writing them down and posting them separately. Let me know. Thanks, Tabbiecatx


	8. Epilogue

"They've got Padfoot! They've got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Potter was screaming at me frantically, his face an ashen white. I didn't care. And I deliberately stopped listening. My face a blank, I only processed his words superficially. My training in my childhood, then my youth and finally as a death-eater-turned-spy had perfected my ability to ignore the meaning of anything that was said to me, until I was somewhere else.

A blank mask was easy to hold onto then.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what he's babbling about." I replied coolly to the pink blob in front of me. My mind was screaming at me to listen and I shoved it away with another comment - always better to focus on the right here and now. Or you start dying. "Always was an unintelligible student."

She'd taken the diversion. Now to get back to my rooms. It was getting hard to breathe. Potter's words wouldn't stay locked away. I quickened my steps. I had to reach my rooms! Voldemort had Padfoot. Black. He had Black in the department of mysteries. NO! My mind exploded with fear and denial. No! No, Potter _thought_ Voldemort had Black there. He could be wrong.

Feverishly I knelt, my hand shaking half the powder out of it before I even reached the grate. "Sirius! Sirius!" My voice shook, but I couldn't help it. The sound of footsteps thundering down the stairs. My heart was in my mouth and making it difficult to breath. The kitchen door crashed open. Black was suddenly kneeling in front of me.

"What is it? What's wrong? Snape?"

"I-" I sucked in a great breath of air, I felt extremely dizzy.

"Shh. Calm down." Sirius had put his hands on my face. He had a very concerned look on his face. I thought I might faint. "Stop it Snape. Breathe. Calm down."

I nodded, feeling the coolness of tears on my cheeks. "Potter said-" I broke off, my sanity returning. I narrowed my eyes at him. It could be a trap. "Tell me what you told me that night."

Sirius looked momentarily confused. Then a look of understanding passed over his face. "I told you you could always come here if you had nightmares." He paused, and I felt my body finally returning under my control again. "Severus."

I nodded and swallowed with difficulty. "Right." No point in wasting any more time. "Potter said, he is under the impression," I sneered slightly, "that you have been kidnapped by Voldemort and taken to the department of mysteries." A pop next to me informed me of a message. "Hold on." I withdrew back to my rooms and took the phoenix feather hovering next to me.

_Harry has left the grounds Severus. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom, Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood are with him. AD_

My breath caught in my throat. I felt anger and fear burning in my gut. White fingers gripped the feather, bending it and crushing the delicate burrs. I stuck my face back through the floo. "It would appear Potter and his masquerading band of idiots have decided to go to rescue you." I watched, hurt and angry and frustrated and terrified as the colour drained from Black's face.

"I'm going to get him." He stood up.

"No! Black, don't be an idiot! Mad-eye and Shacklebolt will do it. They're at the ministry already anyway. You're not supposed to leave the house." I suppose something must have shown in my face.

"Fine time for you to finally decide you did want a father from that weekend Snape." His voice was too light, too steady. A marauder ready for the adventure. "I'm not leaving Harry to Voldemort Snape. I'd never forgive myself."

"He'd never forgive himself either if anything happened to you." I answered weakly.

He gripped my shoulders then. "We'll talk when I get back ok? Go wait at the school in case Harry changes his mind. Look after the other kids." A brief touch of his lips to my forehead. And he was gone.

A tear splashed onto the cold grate in Grimmauld place before I withdrew. I couldn't forgive him after that. He'd lied to me.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all so much for reading this story. I've loved reading all your reviews. I'm going to post alternate endingsre-agings and follow-ups under another heading if any of you are interested. The first should be up very soon, since it's almost finished. Any ideas or challenges will be much appreciated! Thanks, Tabbiecatx


End file.
